A new method is proposed for analyzing proteins in single cells. Advanced analytical techniques and a unique software platform are used to classify samples processed on a single-cell proteomics instrument. The research team includes seasoned experts in proteomics, analysis of multidimensional chromatography, and scientific computing; and will have access to data from leading-edge proteomics experiments. Preliminary results and experience with similar analytical systems indicate strong promise for the proposed approach. Proteomics is expected to produce breakthroughs in human health, but proteomics is inherently complex, producing data that resist analysis. Thus, new data methods and tools are required to realize the promise of proteomics. The proposed project analyzes data produced by a powerful new capillary-electrophoresis proteomics instrument that measures proteins in single cells. Esophageal biopsies from the Seattle Barrett's Esophagus Cohort are studied. There is a critical need for better diagnosis of dysplasias in Barrett's esophagus, so this research may directly lead to important diagnostic tools. More broadly, single-cell proteomics data analysis tools open up an important new avenue in systems biology, with pharmaceutical and other biological research applications. [unreadable] [unreadable]